


Dust Yourself Off

by JasnNCarly



Series: Roman Reigns & You [9]
Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, greygirlmoxley, one shottumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-09 18:26:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19481527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: You try to move on, but Roman is not making it easy.





	Dust Yourself Off

You groan as you slam your car door shut and approach your front door; you can’t wait to slip out of your scrubs and forget the double shift you had just completed. As you ascend the steps, you spot the envelope and canary roses on the doormat.

There is no doubt in your mind who they are from or what the note will say; you ignore them completely as you unlock your door. Rather than pick them up and throw them in the trash, you step over them completely, shutting your door.

You had both said some cruel shit when you decided to call things off; it was an argument that started off small then grew to epic proportions. But you can’t think about him right now, you are exhausted. Peeling yourself out of your scrubs, you step into a steaming shower. You do a quick wash before simply standing under the shower’s rainfall.

Unfortunately, as you shut your eyes, you think of the last time you were in the shower with him. When you two took care of each other, the job dismissed at the door so the two of you could enjoy each other. You switch the water off and slip on a nightgown, white lace over the top and loose from just above your waist on down. It was the most comfortable thing you owned.

You almost climb into bed but stop to go back to your front door; undoing the locks slowly, you kneel down and gather the items that were left.

“You just finish a double?”

You heart pounds at the sound of his voice as you stand to your feet, hugging the roses and note to your chest, “How’d you know?”

“Your eyes get a little puffy, where you can’t hold them open all the way ‘cause you’re so tired.”

You tuck your wet hair behind your ears, “What are you doing, Roman?”

“I’ve been waiting all day to talk to you.” Roman hops the few steps, standing nervously before you, “I missed a flight to catch five minutes of your time.”

“Shouldn’t have done that.” You don’t want to look at him; when you do, you tend to lose your reason, “I plan to sleep for the next twenty-four hours with minimal talking. 

“That’s fine. I already let them know I was stuck in town for a couple of days, can’t leave.” He presses an open hand against the door as he leans on the door frame, “We don’t have to talk right now…just don’t send me away.”

You feel beyond stupid as you step aside and allow him to cross the threshold. Locking up behind him, you don’t know what you expect him to do but you know you are going to collapse. Heading back to your room, both items still in hand, you climb into bed and feel weightless the second your head hits the pillow. 

The next day, you blink open your eyes to see that’s it three in the afternoon. You’ve slept no less than fourteen hours; your body thanks you though its still sore from the craziness of the ER. The roses have made it halfway across the floor, but the envelope is still tight in your hand. Cussing yourself out, wondering if you had actually let Roman in or if that was a dream, you crack open the seal and pull out the tiny note. It’s beautiful and simple.

_I’m sorry. I want you back. I love you._

You read the words over and over until your eyes are misty with tears; placing it on your bedside table, you roll over and listen carefully to hear the television’s on in the living room. He’s here.

Running into the bedroom, you brush your teeth and try to make sense of your wild hair. Once you feel presentable, you quietly make your way to him.

Roman passed out on the love seat which is far too small for his large stature, his limbs hanging off every side as chin dug into his chest – still, somehow, he slept.

Releasing a long exhale, you walk over to the couch and blanket him with your body; the second he feels your weight, Roman’s eyes pop open and his arms find their way around you.

You’re relieved that he seems as lost and exhausted as you’ve been since the breakup; it makes your decision feel less problematic as you dip your lips down to his and give him a second to reacquaint himself with the softness of your touch.

When you pull away, he waits patiently for you to speak, one of his hands moving up and down to rub your back.

“I’m sorry, too.” You rest your head on his chest, confessing, “You haven’t lost me.”

“Good…” Roman kisses the top of your head, continuing to soothe you with his touch, “I love you, baby girl.” 

You snuggle into him, sure you could sleep the other half of the day away, “I love you, too.”


End file.
